dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
Dogseatingdogs6 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the one and only DogsEatingDogs6. The individual who not only makes plush videos back on Instagram as his recording studio but when's he not recording videos he also looks after animals during his Animal Care course, does horse riding etc. If you would like to check out his username, follow him in Instagram and add him on Facebook to see what he does in his free time. If you would like to view his YouTube channel click here: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCpcFJX_SypoyCPhdxYBwE-A Have fun reading information regarding characters, bosses, locations events etc! Also, please be sure to use actual photos of the characters themselves as plush, minus my own artworks of them in their pages. Backstory The action packed DogsEatingDogs6 is named after the Blink 182 song Dogs Eating Dogs that was introduced way back in 2014 as it contained strong language and swearing not suitable for those who get offended easily, comedic quirks, rude humour, over the top jokes and most of all....dogs. DogsEatingDogs6 is also about dogs in many breeds who live in a city named BarksVille that is ruled by a Scottish Terrier named McTavish who is the leader of them all. The dogs must work together to stop many forces of evil to prevent them from taking over the world with a help from a mighty Border Collie who is named Brian V Vinster AKA Vinny who dreamed to be the hero and to bring peace to BarksVille. Click the start here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k2m7a7yrMwY Characters Main Cast McTavish McTavish Luke Woofen is the leader of the pack and the ruler of BarksVille. He does whatever it takes to save his kind from grave danger and also trains Vinny to fight evil. Despite his royality as the dean, he is sometimes portayed as overprotective or rude while doing his job and observing bad behaviour on others but it is really him at fault but at the very least, he does apologise for his actions and realise his error as he does care for the dogs regardless. Vinny Brian V Vinster is known to be the 'SuperDog of BarksVille' while being trained by McTavish and kicking villain butt when the villains are out and about wreck havoc. After beating a boss(except for fortress guardians and final bosses), he gains abilities from them to become more powerful. He is the hero of BarksVille and brings peace to BarksVille. Sid Sid[[Sid | Barkoff]] is shown to be Vinny's best friend and one of his sidekicks. From the start he was green with envy in which he wanted an adventure too but now he gets the chance to help out. Though he gets into some arguments with Bruno and McTavish but gets along regardless. Phil Phil is one of Vinny's sidekicks and appears in the second half of the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga since his debut in the end of Vinny & Forman: Best Frenemies. He may not be a deep thinker, but he's good natured and always ready to help. He can be a little shy but he couldn't ask for a better sidekick. Norman Mouse Norman Mouse is the smartest of the main cast and is sometimes portrayed as the former main antagonist in the first half of The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga as Forman Fouse 'after getting kicked out of BarksVille forever. He creates various inventions as both Norman and his alter ego. He owns a flying rat vehicle in which he nicknamed The Rat-Copter and is shown to be flying around as his transportation of preference. Dementicon 'Dementicon is the true main antagonist despite starting out as one of the tertiary antagonists (alongside PengChill). He is an 1000 year old demon who plans to plunge the world into darkness and cease everything to exist but things come to a screeching halt when McTavish banished him away from BarksVille and for revenge he came back as the new persona 'ShadowSqueak' from Adventure Dogs until the end of The Deathly Shadow where his true form really shines. Namrof Namrof Wily Esuof is the secondary antagonist as well as Norman's evil clone and twin from another dimension. He is the opposite of Norman where he is known to be cruel and has a pure hatred for Norman after his departure from being evil. In the second half of the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga, Namrof is the main antagonist until his death in The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga and secondary again in Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare as a disembodied horror to possess Norman recreating his old persona... PengChill PengChill is the tertiary antagonist in the DogsEatingDogs6 series where he is portrayed as a typical ice villain who makes freeze puns and sentences leaving anyone who encountered him not amused by his unfunny antics. Despite being a villain, he is such an arrogant jerk who thinks he's higher ranked than his colleagues and a complete sadist who not only loves inflicting pain on others but to cause chaos wherever he goes and make sure none of it brings back to him. Stories of The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs Adventure Dogs Dial P For Patch Vinny The Watchdawg Double Trouble Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies Mr. X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of The Forman Gang sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens Return of The Evil Rat Bark To The Future The Deathly Shadow Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Episodes Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse